Against all demands
by Kyonic
Summary: Yuzu is facing a life and death, as Ichigo is going against all demands to save her with the help of his friends. Can he save his sister before time runs out, or will he be too late.


**Chapter One: Questions?**

**(Ichigo pov)**

**Earlier on…**

'_If it's not saving the Soul Society, it's catching up with overdue assessment that's going to me killed;' _I thought bitting the pencil in my mouth and stretching my back.

"What the hell does this mean?" l looked at a math question in front of me. I spat the pencil out from my mouth and placed both hands on the desk. "What the hell, do they think I am stupid…?"

"I-C-H-I-G-O!" roared an unwanted voice. I turned around to see Kon flying towards me, with a ruler in hand. "Go bring Rukia back! Save her from that damn hole she in!" he shouted, swinging the ruler forward.

'_I told you not to push it Kon'_ I thought, seeing the ruler. I caught a glimpse of him flying out the window. My glass shattered on the floor, "AAAHHH KON!"

"Damn you Ichigo!" he cried.

'_Why can't you just let her go, Kon?!' _ I thought about the days, weeks and mouths leading to 1 ½ months of no contact. _'It's been a month and a bit. No sign of hollows or nothing from the Soul Society and Rukia. Man, I just can't believe I'm stuck here with Kon's schemes of getting her back. I got my old life back for the moment…' _I laid on my bed facing the ceiling.

"Though for how long…?" I heard footsteps.

"I-ICHIGO… ICHIGO!" shouted my sister, followed by hard bangs on my door. She sounded distressed.

"Karin…?" I questioned siting up on my bed, seeing the door open wide. She stood there with tears streaming down from her face.

"Ichigo… Y-Yuzu S-she, S-she's…" Karin broke off, her hands flying to her face, and she broke off into sobs. In seconds I was by her side kneeing down, holding her. I knew one thing about Karin, and that is she never cries. Not after my mother's death or getting bullied by some 6 graders, only that time when that soul trapped in the parakeet.

She started to shake "Karin. It's ok, tell me where Yuzu is. What happened to her?"

"D-Dad got… a-a phone call … telling him that they… found Yuzu…. B-but… but" she choked as I felt someone was looking down at me.

My eyes glanced up at dad, who was leaning against the door frame. What was with that look on his face?

"What the hell is going on here?" I asked him, seeing my father push himself of the wall.

"Ichigo" he said quietly taking a breath. I knew whatever dad was going to say, wasn't going to be easy, for the both of us.

…**..…..….….Two hours later…**

'_NO, DAMN IT… WHY!'_

"JUST WHY…?!" I shouted at the top of my lungs into the twilight sky breeze,trying to get rid of that image from my mind. I ran not caring where I was going. I only wanted to leave that damn hole of a place right behind me.

I felt the coldness of the light breeze tingling my tensed back.

My lungs became breathless from all the running and shouting.

Regrets and sorrow weighed me down from the guilt I was carrying.

Confused by the questions in my head.

Broken from a broken promised which is shattered into tiny glass pieces.

WORST OF ALL

Failure...

'_I failed as a brother and as a soul reaper to protect my family and the people I care!'_

Time went by, and I found myself lost completely. I tried to find her spiritual ribbon, but found none.

"Ichigo…" spoke a wise voice from my mind.

'_Zangetso_' I thought, but I shut him out before he could reply. As tears of anger blinded me, I felt my body shouting for me to stop running. I kept on going, until the next step I took my legs crumpled beneath me. My hands stopped me before I could hit the ground. I sobbed…the pathetic man I was.

"**YYYYYYYYYYYYYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZUUUUUUUUUU UUU!"** I shouted in pain, hoping that she could hear me.

I wanted to give up feeling every reason to hope. "Why can't anybody blame me for mum's death and…" rain began to fall. I felt each drop land on my skin and clothes, feeling the weight as I gave way to rain. I collapsed on the muddy cerement ground.

"What the hell **CAN I DO?!**" I pleaded I heard the rain hit the tin roofs of the houses, as well as the ground.

"I remember a night just like this one…Ichigo" whispered another voice, coming beside me, feeling the rain had stopped.

"Ichigo, what happened? Tell me…" spoke Urahara, taking one of my arms wrapping it around his shoulders helping me to my feet.

"Yoruichi!" I heard him call, noticing another person on my other side.

"Take it easy Ichigo" I heard her say; "Everything's going to be alright…"

I let them drag to wherever I was they were taking me…

**(End of chapter One) **

**(Authors Note)**

Well I hope you like it.

I would like to say special thanks for my BETA (Warrayfinson.) like always!

(Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo)

Thanks for reading, and tell me your views of what has happened to Yuzu. I would like to hear them.

**(End Of Authors Note) **


End file.
